


Come for Your Soul

by the_purity_pen



Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015), Max Phillips - Fandom, Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purity_pen/pseuds/the_purity_pen
Summary: This is a college!Max Phillips AU
Relationships: Max Phillips & Reader, Max Phillips & You, Max Phillips/Reader, Max Phillips/You
Kudos: 7





	Come for Your Soul

House parties were always something else. Normally you weren’t the party type but your friends had convinced you to come out to this particular party. It was part of the college experience, they had told you. You believed them and figured it was high time you let loose a little bit instead of keeping your nose deep in your books.

It was bustling, the music loud and the alcohol flowing freely. There were bodies everywhere, from sitting on the arms of the chairs and couches to leaning against the stair handrail. Your eyes were scanning the room constantly as you drank the beer from the keg in your red plastic cup.

Your lips were secured to the edge of it, holding it close to make sure no one could touch it and put anything in it. You were not exactly privy to parties but you knew the happenings that could happen and you wanted to risk none of it.

As you waded through the group of people to your friends, you saw that they were dancing up a storm to the heavy bass of the song currently playing. They waved you over and your friend Vicky decided to take your free hand and encourage you to dance. You tried shaking your head and laughing but they all started insisting.

Little did you know that the moment your hips started moving, a pair of eyes were attached to your form like magnets. You didn’t notice him, and you probably wouldn’t have if he didn’t come right up behind you, hands to your hips and head leaning towards your ear.

“Beautiful,” his deep voice grumbled into your ear, his breath hot on your skin. You’d know that voice anywhere. Max Phillips. You gave a slight sigh and tried to turn around to face him but his hands simply pulled your hips back into him more, holding you in place. You had to wonder how this man you had grown to dislike had this kind of hold on you at times. You would later blame the alcohol but you knew deep in your heart that wasn’t the entire reason.

“Nu uh,” he said simply and you could actually hear the grin in his voice. “You don’t get to slap me this time,” he spoke simply as his eyes caught the gaze of your friends who were biting their lips, watching the way he moved against your backside.

Your head was feeling fuzzy from the booze but something else was happening to your body, causing your body to relax into him, your head lulling back to his shoulder slowly. Your eyes closed as a smirk spread across your lips. Max turned his head into you, his nose nuzzling against the shell of your ear.

As many times as you had argued with Max, as many times as you had called him an asshole outright in front of the entire class during a debate round, you couldn’t help but find the way he was grinding on you from behind intoxicating. “Max,” your voice sounded weak in comparison, pathetic really but the way his hands were gripping into your hips and the small sway of his hips into yours were making you feel weak.

Your free hand came to rest on his, trying to tangle your fingers between his long, thick ones. “Come with me,” he murmured into your ear and you swear you felt his tongue peek out to lick at the back of your ear softly but you couldn’t be sure. You nodded wearily and let him intertwine your fingers so he could pull you along with him.

You made it up the stairs and into the larger shared bathroom. As you made it in, Max quickly closed and locked the door behind him before he was on you. His lips pressed against your neck as one arm wrapped around your waist and the other took your cup from you to place it down on the counter by the sink.

He nipped at the nerve along the run of your neck before kissing it to sooth the mark he’d impart. Your hands immediately came to his hair and carded through his brunette locks. You tugged slightly to pull his head up to crash your lips into his hungrily. He groaned into the kiss but didn’t seem to enjoy you taking any sort of charge.

He pulled you with him as he took a step back and turned you so your back was to him again. His hands ran along your curves, one to your hip and the other immediately attaching to your breast through your dress. The one time you were thankful for wearing a little black dress out in public. 

Max’s hand slid from your hip down to your ass and gave you a handful of a squeeze, causing your dress to ride up slightly. His other hand worked your breast until your nipple was hard and pressing against the fabric of your dress. His hand slid down your stomach to your awaiting core and you bite your lower lip to try to stifle a moan as his fingers pulled up the dress.

His mouth was everywhere on your neck and exposed shoulders and his hands kept moving, trying to feel every part of you while simultaneously pulling your dress up little by little, inch by inch. Your thighs were completely exposed but the feelings of him all over you, encompassing you, made the warmth pool deep in your belly and the ache of desire overtook you.

“Max, please,” you whimpered, your hands trying to reach up behind you to touch him but he took the opportunity to release you, only to push your shoulders down so you were bent in half. Your hand flew out to catch yourself on the edge of the clawfoot tub. You let out a small yelp when his hand came across your bare ass and he smirked, chuckling to himself at the light welt that was forming.

His hand massaged the flesh, soothing the sting that occurred and you simply whined, trying to push back against him. He growled at that and immediately pushed your dress up over your hips completely and ripped your lace thong. Just, completely ripped it in half to take it off your body rather than sliding it down your body.

“Max!” you yelped, annoyed. You looked over your shoulder at him with a glare and furrowed brow but he held up the now useless piece of cloth and put it to his mouth to lick at the part that had made contact with your most sensitive area. Your breath hitched as you watched him lick whatever he could of your arousal from it.

“You’re already soaked. Taste so good,” he muttered before he was shoving the panties into the pocket of his pants. You watched as he quickly dug into the other pocket for his wallet and pulled out a condom. He pushed his pants down quickly and pulled out his cock. You eyed it and your eyes went wide, looking from his impressive girth up to his dark brown eyes that seemed to only grow darker with lust.

He rolled the condom down and you sucked in a breath as he pushed against your entrance with the tip, rolling it through your slick of arousal threatening to leak all over him. “Do you want me?” he asked and you scoffed a laugh. But before you could answer, he was taking hold of your hips and thrusting into you hard.

You cried out as he bottomed out and immediately hit that deep bright spot within you. “Oh God!” you cried out again before he was moving harshly against you, thrusting into you with abandon. His rhythm was sloppy at first but once he found the right angle and right rhythm you felt your entire body shock with waves of blinding pleasure.

Your knuckles were turning white from trying to grip the edge of the tub, holding on for dear life as Max literally rocked your world from behind. His hand came up to the back of your head, trying to tangle into your hair to tug your head up. You moaned loudly at the sensation of the follicles being pulled. Your entire body was heating up and you felt every touch of his body against yours like lightning shocking through you.

Moans and groans filled the small room and you were sure the acoustics caused the sounds to carry out into the hall for anyone that was close enough but you didn’t care. Max didn’t seem to care either as he tried to coax you to your high, grunting praises of how well you were taking him, how pretty your pussy was gripping around him, how you were dripping all over his cock like a good girl.

The praise went straight to your core as his voice dropped an octave if that were even possible. The slight growl to his tone also made you clench around him, encouraging your own release that was building and imminent.

“Max! Oh!” you cried out as you felt the rush of bliss wash over you. Your body convulsed as you tightened around him, causing him to grunt as he was determined to fuck you right through it.

He was close to his own release and his hand released your hair to hold onto your hip again. He held you steady as his arms wrapped around your waist, his mouth kissing your back as he fucked into you like an animal.

A few more thrusts and he was coming undone, completely filling the condom. He groaned out at the sensation and the way your walls fluttered around him. You were spent, your body threatening to go limp. Your head rested down onto your arms as they crossed over onto the edge of the tub.

Your head was swimming, your body was pulsing. “Fuck,” you heard Max mutter from behind you. You whined at the loss of contact when he pulled out slowly and discarded the condom in the little trash bin. He turned back in time to see you simply plop down and sit, your head still resting on your arms.

He came to your side and looked at you, noticing that you were still coherent. “Thanks for the panties,” he said smartly as he smirked at you and pulled his pants back up. He zipped his pants and adjusted his shirt a bit. He walked over to the mirror to check his reflection, his hand pushing his hair back into its natural state before walking out of the bathroom to leave you trying to catch your breath.

Max was nothing if not a total jerk when it came to aftercare. You knew the rumors and stories of him, most of which were true and factual. And now you were just another one of his stories.


End file.
